


Prank of the Year

by Onceyourempire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Teenage confusion!, Trolls meeting Dave+Rose for the first time, Update fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceyourempire/pseuds/Onceyourempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a joke. Karkat expected sloppy make-outs, and Dave was determined that he get them.</p><p>It just didn't turn out as he expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I was tweeting as I read the update where Dave and Rose come down from on high with Sollux and Aradia to meet the other trolls and two of my tweets were "I DEMAND SLOPPY MAKE-OUTS" and "I WANT DAVE TO KISS KARKAT ON THE MOUTH AS A JOKE".
> 
> So this happened.

He kissed Karkat as a joke. He knew Karkat expected him to go for Terezi. He knew everyone expected him to, except for Terezi herself. She expected him to kiss Gamzee, to fuck with him even more. Dave knew all this and did the opposite, for irony's sake.

It was only a joke.

But then it stopped being a joke. Karkat opened his mouth to scream or something and then it got _heavy_ and serious and Karkat's tears were in his mouth and they tasted like cherry slurpee like Terezi said they would and Karkat was right to worry about sloppy make-outs happening when trolls met humans.

He probably didn't expect to be the one making out, however. No one did.

Yet there they were, arms tangled together like some sort of weird squiddle hug and mouths mashed together like two kids who had never really kissed before.

Oh wait that's exactly what they were. Dave tried to think of a better metaphor but instead decided that avoiding the meeting Karkat's teeth and his tongue was more important.

When Karkat finally shoved him off, Dave could practically see the hearts and spades flashing in his eyes. Karkat looked as baffled as Dave felt (deep down because Dave only ever felt things deep down away from the light). Dave shot a look at Rose, who smirked at him in response. He couldn't see her eyes but there was probably a knowing look in them. Damn her.

Dave wanted to say that it was a joke, but instead he looked at the still crying still confused still angry Karkat and shrugged. He then walked away to go talk to Terezi, who, after licking his shades to confirm it was him, greeted her moirail with a toothy grin. 

"YOU SM3LL L1K3 K4RK4T"

"hey tz whats up oh thats cool im fine thanks for asking"

"1 TOLD YOU D4V3. 1 W4RN3D YOU 4BOUT THOS3 SLOPPY M4K3-OUTS."

"very funny"

Terezi cackled and Dave tried his hardest to pretend he couldn't feel Karkat glaring at him.

Why should he care how Karkat felt?

It was just a joke, after all.

Yeah.

Just another cool kid joke, he thought as he rubbed off a bit of Karkat's tears left on his lip. Nothing serious at all.


End file.
